Talk:BioShock 2 Gene Tonics
New Tonics I just have this to ask, if the plasmid producers have been down since the first game how are there new and different gene tonics and plasmids in this game? (Runrun265) february 13,2010 10:24 PM :In the game, there is an illegal plasmid operation, much like a moonshine operation, though it is unknown if they have the ability to produce new variations. It is also a possibility that the new tonics and plasmids are simply versions that were not yet released to the public before the civil war, such as the Unstable Teleport Plasmid found in Fontaine Futuristics. However, it has been around ten years from the end of Bioshock to the beginning of Bioshock 2, and during this time Lamb may have recruited her own research and development team. Lockeslylcrit 06:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) The "Fountain of Youth" tonic is not listed here. It's obtained from the last level of research on Spider Splicers, and it "Slowly restores Health and Eve while standing in water." New list of Gene Tonics I don't know if it's really useful, but I made a list of BioShock 2's gene tonics and classed them in the 3 types of Tonics from BioShock : Combat Tonics *Armored Shell *Armored Shell 2 *Damage Research *Drill Dash (Master Protector) *Drill Lurker *Drill Power *Drill Power 2 *Electric Flesh *Electrical Storm *Elemental Storm *Fire Storm *Freezing Drill *Head Hunter *Ice Storm *Keen Observer *Keen Observer 2 *Machine Buster *Short Circuit *Short Circuit 2 *Walking Inferno Engineering Tonics *Careful Hacker *Careful Hacker 2 *Deadly Machines *Extended Reel *EZ Hack *Handyman *Hardy Machines *Hurried Hacker *Quick-Hack *Shorten Alarms *Shorten Alarms 2 *Thrifty Hacker *Vending Expert *Vending Expert 2 Physical Tonics *Arms Race *Booze Hound *Cure All *Demanding Father *Drill Dash (Master Protector) *Drill Specialist *Drill Vampire *Elemental Sponge *Elemental Vampire *EVE Expert *EVE Link *EVE Saver *EVE Saver 2 *Extra Nutrition *Fountain of Youth *Hacker's Delight *Hacker's Delight 2 *Master Protector (Minerva's Den) *Medical Expert *Natural Camouflage *Proud Parent *Scrounger *Security Evasion *Sports Boost Maybe we can use this list to put this page in order. Pauolo 18:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :We did actually consider that early in the history of the page, but it was decided that we should list them without categories the way they are in the game. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gene Tonic Icons http://bioshock2.jp/System/genetonics.html There's some icons here which may be useful. In fact, the whole Japanese site has many interesting images, as well as an interesting set up. We might find it useful to cite images from it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Good find! I guess I'll start uploading some of those tonic images. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 14:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Gene Tonic bottle Image? Does anyone know if an image of the Gene Tonic bottle for BioShock 2 exists. I wanted to add the image to this page. The image would be similar to the Plasmid bottle image on the BioShock 2 Plasmids page, but blue in color I looked in the 'Add Image' search box, but could not find an image. Any help would be appreciated. Aquawiki (talk) 17:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Help: how to add an image with transparency? How do you add an image with a transparent background? I recently added the image of the Gene Tonic bottle, but the background came out 'white'. I saved the image in my PC with the white background as a transparency. Can I use the standard wiki dark blue to replace the white background? Any help would be much appreciated. Aquawiki (talk) 02:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :You saved your image as a JPG. JPG images do not have transparency. If you want it to be transparent, you need to save it as a PNG. Check out this page for more info about image file formats: http://www.howtogeek.com/howto/30941/whats-the-difference-between-jpg-png-and-gif/ :In this case I don't think there is a need for another tonic bottle image. The color of the tonics in BioShock 2 is the same as the color of the Physical Tonics in BioShock, as far as I know, so we can just use the same image. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ReJuvena .. Sinclair Solutions Interesting is offered by Sinclair Solutions(versus others like Ryan Industries or Fontaine Futuristics), which shows that he produced his own ADAM products as well as doing ADAM product testing for Ryan Industries (and others). This is also before the Kashmir Incident (?), as who would be interested in cosmetic stuff after the Civil War started and stories about Steinman would have already been made, making him not the best example for the Tonics advertisement. Interesting might be that it was a tonic which could alleviate some of the cosmetic effects of Splicing (and thus might be in high demand). And as such might be a clue to some process for an eventual cure It's highly likely that overuse of this Gene Tonic caused many of the physical deformities that splicers suffer from. I could even imagine the poor women who's skin been tightened so much that her bones ripped through it.